Certain vehicles, particularly electric vehicles and hybrid electric vehicles, have rechargeable energy storage systems (RESS), such as batteries. It is generally desired to maintain a temperature of the RESS within certain limits. However, current techniques for RESS cooling may not always be optimal, for example in terms of optimal cooling and optimal use of energy resources.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for cooling of vehicle RESS. It is also desirable to provide improved systems for such cooling of vehicle RESS, and for vehicles that include such methods and systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.